J’ai ton image plantée dans mes yeux
by Shikamaru27
Summary: Nous avions besoin d’être proches l’un de l’autre. D’être violents, de se faire mal en se regardant dans les yeux. OS HPDM.


Eh ben oui encore un OneShot … A mon plus grand désespoir, entendez le bien ! Je suis incapable d'écrire quelque chose de plus long. Ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé – Gna c'est compliqué comme phrase pour mon petit cerveau-. J'espère ne pas trop vous ennuyer avec ce que j'écris ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Note : Cette fic prend en compte les cinq premiers tomes.

J'ai ton image plantée dans mes yeux.

Tu me manques Dray.

Les volutes blancs de ma cigarette s'échappent dans la nuit noire.

Et je pense à toi. Forcément.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ma sixième année.

Certains disent que je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'enfance. C'est faux. Je l'ai simplement eu plus tard que les autres. A ma cinquième année, j'étais encore un enfant.

J'avais mon petit monde autour de moi. Ma forteresse inébranlable. J'avais mes amis, ces gentils Gryffondors courageux et loyaux, Ron et Hermione. Et mes ennemis, ces méchants serpents, méchants et lâches.

Enfin j'avais surtout mon ennemi. Draco Malfoy.

Il n'était pas comme les autres.

Nos disputes, tous ces mots, ces paroles qui m'ont tellement blessés … Et que je recherchais pourtant.

Il était unique pour moi. Personne n'aurait pu le remplacer. Une journée sans Malfoy était fade.

J'étais dépendant de lui depuis bien trop de temps.

La lueur de Haine qui dansait dans ses yeux pendant nos rixes.

Lui, le prince des Serpentards, face à moi, celui des Gryffondors.

Ma joie malsaine quand on devait en venir aux mains. Quand mon poing percutait sa figure d'ange. Mes phalanges me faisaient mal, mais rien de m'émerveillait plus que la couleur profonde du sang contrastant avec sa peau pâle.

Avec ses cheveux presque blancs, je le voyais arrivait de loin. Et déjà, le sang fourmillait dans mes veines. Un sourire éclatant illuminait mon visage et ma respiration accélérait. Notre face à face allait commencer, et qu'importe combien il me blesserait, combien je le blesserais. Ce serait nous deux, seulement nous deux.

Rien ne me décrocherais de ses yeux presque gris.

C'était pervers. Mais à cette époque je ne m'en rendait pas compte. Comme je le disais, j'étais encore un enfant.

Puis en deux mois, je suis passé de l'enfance à l'âge adulte.

Comme je serais tombé dans un puit. Tout s'est passé sans que je le veuille. J'ai trébuché et je me suis rendu compte de ce qui se passait à l'arrivée.

Je suis donc devenu adulte comme je me serais écrasé au fond d'un puit.

Ce fût horriblement douloureux.

C'était juste après la mort des personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus. D'abord celle de Sirius. Puis celle de Ron.

Ma forteresse n'était finalement pas si stable. Elle s'était écroulée comme un château de cartes.

Pendant quelques mois, j'ai mi ma vie entre parenthèse. Je vivais dans un cauchemar, chaque minute j'espérais me réveiller. Je faisait mon deuil.

Chaque soir je pleurais en voyant le lit de Ron vide. Je ne répondais plus à Rogue. Je n'avais même plus envie de défier Malfoy. Je devais affronter son regard lourd de reproches chaque matin, chaque midi, chaque soir.

Je ne me souviens pas bien de cette époque. Peut être parce que j'ai vraiment oublié de vivre.

Peut être parce que le faible rayon de soleil qui a inondé ma vie quelques temps après a ébloui tout le reste.

Ce fut pourtant une période de grands changements.

Personne ne peut connaître la douleur de cette perte tant qu'il ne l'a pas vécue.

Je me suis senti vieux. Et tellement coupable. Plus personne ne devrait plus jamais se lier à moi. Ce serait trop dangereux. J'ai porté ma vie comme un fardeau. J'avais tellement peur qu'il frappe une nouvelle fois, pour me rendre encore plus vulnérable.

Et c'est à Hermione que je dois ma survie.

Je me souviendrai longtemps de ce jour …

La douleur de la main d'Hermione sur ma joue. Ses cris qui résonnent encore dans mon esprit.

« Merde Harry reprend toi ! Où est le Gryffondor battant que j'ai connu hein ? Où est il ! Je veux te retrouver Harry ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir comme ça ! Tu peux voir plus loin que ta petite personne ? Tu ne vois pas que, par ta faute, plus personne n'ose sourire ? Plus personne n'ose se relever ? Alors ce soir Harry, tu viens avec moi ! Ce soir tu ne restes pas dans cette putain de chambre ! Et à la première remarque négative, je te jure que je ferai de ta vie un enfer ! Un véritable enfer, tu m'entends ? Pire que ce que tu n'as jamais vécu ! »

Ce soir là, je me suis retrouvé traîné dans la chambre de préfet en chef d'Hermione. Avec pour compagnie son petit ami Blaise Zabini et le meilleur ami de celui ci, Draco Malfoy.

A mon arrivée, j'ai tout de suite saisi l'amitié qui liait ces trois personnes. Et j'étais jaloux.

Hermione, elle, avait su se reconstruire.

Pendant que moi, je m'étais renfermé.

Mon unique désir avait été de vouloir tout briser entre eux.

Et à chaque minute qui passait, je m'en voulais de trouver Malfoy et Zabini si sympathiques.

Et Hermione qui était si heureuse … Elle qui avait tellement appréhendé ma réaction.

J'aurais voulu que toute cette soirée n'ait pas existé. Que les sourires de Malfoy aient été faux. Que le regard de Blaise sur Hermione ne soit pas si doux.

J'aurais aimé retourner à ma solitude. Pour ne pas voir qu'il restait de l'amour dans ce monde.

Mais je me suis laissé emporté. C'est plus facile de suivre le ruisseau que de nager à contre courant.

Plusieurs fois par mois, nous nous retrouvions.

On passait parfois la soirée à jouer, à discuter, à boire.

A boire un peu trop parfois.

Quand Blaise et Hermione partaient finir leurs soirées ensembles, moi je la finissait avec Malfoy. Au début, nous discutions. J'ai vraiment appris à le connaître. A me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le petit con que je me plaisait à imaginer. A chacune de nos rencontres, mes préjugés sur lui disparaissaient un peu plus.

J'ai appris à l'apprécier contre mon gré. Cette affection me rendait faible, me détruisait de l'intérieur.

Et notre animosité me manquait. Elle lui manquait à lui aussi, cela se sentait. Dans sa voix, ses regards, ses actes. Nous avions besoin d'être proches l'un de l'autre. D'être violents, de se faire mal en se regardant dans les yeux.

Toutes ces bonnes manières n'étaient au fond qu'artifices. Ce que nous voulions véritablement se lisait dans nos yeux.

Il était tellement beau. J'avais tellement envie de lui. A chacune de ces soirées, je devais me retenir de lui sauter dessus. De lui arracher ses vêtements pour le sentir nu sous moi. Sentir de nouveau son souffle saccadé dans ma nuque.

Après tout, se battre ou faire l'amour, la frontière est bien mince.

Ce désir me rongeait. J'en avais de plus en plus envie. A partir d'un moment, j'en eu besoin.

Nous étions deux adolescent bourrés d'hormones et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Ce fut rapide, bestial. Parfait.

C'était ma première fois avec un homme. Et je m'en souviendrai longtemps je pense. Ce fût une véritable libération pour moi.

Mais j'avais fait une erreur en pensant qu'une fois la chose faite, je n'en aurait plus envie.

Plus le temps passait, moins j'arrivais à me contrôler. Il en était de même pour Malfoy. Une lueur lubrique s'allumait dans ses yeux dès qu'ils se posaient sur moi.

Le problème, c'est que nous avions de plus en plus de mal à se procurer de l'alcool à Poudlard. Deux sorties à Pré au Lard avaient été annulées à cause de la neige qui recouvrait le pays depuis bientôt un mois.

Le Whisky me manquait, et les soirées sans alcool se multipliaient.

Et il était hors de question de toucher Malfoy en étant sobre. Cela aurait été assumer mes actes, et j'en était loin.

Il suffisait que Malfoy me frôle pour que je me mette dans tous mes états. Mes nuits se firent courtes, je rêvais sans cesse de ce que nous pourrions faire tous les deux, et je me réveillait tellement excité que je ne parvenais pas à me rendormir.

Je me souviens plus particulièrement de l'une de ces nuits. Je déambulait dans les couloirs, sans buts particuliers si ce n'était celui de croiser Malfoy. Une de ces soirées où j'aurais tout donné pour le sentir en moi de nouveau.

Et justement des pas résonnaient. Un espoir fou me prit de plein fouet. Aussi vite qu'il retomba d'ailleurs. C'était simplement un Serpentard, Théodore Nott.

Attendez voir, j'ai dit Nott ? Celui qui me faisait de l'œil depuis deux semaines ?

Deux minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait acculé contre le mur. Un simple claquement de mes doigts le dénuda.

Mais quelque chose me stoppa. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, juste à cause de Malfoy. Perdre totalement le contrôle de moi même pour je ne sais quoi. Pourquoi exactement ? Parce qu'il me manquait.

Et merde. Malfoy me manquait.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit là, après avoir laissé ce pauvre garçon nu dans les couloirs. J'ai beaucoup trop réfléchi.

Je me suis rendu compte de ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais été pris au piège pas Malfoy. Mon humeur dépendait essentiellement de ce qu'il faisait de moi. Car ce que je voulais, ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

C'était le souffle erratique de Malfoy contre ma peau, ses mains se perdant dans mes cheveux ou sur mes hanches, et ses lèvres contre les miennes.

J'étais peut être plus mature, mais je n'était pas pour autant moins lâche. J'ai pris l'initiative de l'éviter, avec l'espoir de l'oublier.

J'ai de nouveau du éviter son regard lourd de reproches. J'ai du faire profil bas lorsque je le croisais. Me taire lorsqu'il m'interpellait. Je me suis ancré encore plus dans ma solitude.

Ces soirées qui avaient rythmé ma vie durant plusieurs mois n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour moi.

Le rayon de soleil avait été chassé par les nuages. Mon ciel était redevenu orageux. Comme ses yeux.

Nous étions en Février 1996, et je dépérissais de nouveau.

OoOoOoO

Ma cigarette est consumée.

Je ferme ma fenêtre et me cloître dans ma solitude.

Et, comme chaque soir, je sais que ton image me suivra jusqu'à que le sommeil me rattrape.

Tu sais, depuis quinze ans, tous les jours sont fades. Ma vie, sans toi, est devenue fade.

Mais aujourd'hui, la donne a changé.

Aujourd'hui je t'ai vu sur le quai 9 ¾.

Tes doigts entrelacés avec ceux de ton épouse, portant un regard fier sur ton fils.

Et en m'apercevant tu m'a adressé un bref signe de tête. Juste par politesse, avant de te détourner.

C'était mesquin de ta part.

Alors ce soir, je te hais encore plus.

Car ce geste a rallumé la flamme en moi. Celle d'un espoir insensé.

Peut être que tu ne m'a pas complètement oublié.

Peut être que pour toi, je compte encore un peu.

Même si je ne crois pas en mes dires, laissez moi rêver encore un peu.

Parce je vis et je vivrai toujours dans le passé. Dans ces quelques mois à tes côtés.

J'ai néanmoins quelque chose qui me raccroche au présent désormais.

J'ai la certitude de te voir au moins une fois par an.

En attendant, je retourne me coucher auprès de celle qui partage ma vie.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me parle tout bas. Elle me dit des mots d'amour, ses mots de tous les jours.

Elle me ferait presque pitié si mon esprit n'était pas à des lieues de tout cela.

J'ai ton image plantée dans mes yeux.

Plus que trois cent soixante cinq jours …

FIN

He bien voilà. Un début d'histoire inachevée qui prenait la poussière – j'en ai des tonnes- que j'ai entreprit de finir. Est ce que j'ai bien fait ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! Enfin, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Merci d'avoir lu et que votre année parte d'un bon pied ! Je ne vous parle pas de résolutions car la mienne est de, justement, ne plus faire de résolutions ! Et vive Louis Garrel ( Je viens de revoir les chansons d'amour, rien que d'y penser … Baaaave…)

Bises a tous !

JuJ ( Shikamaru27 aussi ).


End file.
